


Alphabet Soup (Umbrella) Akaya Kirihara

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [21]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Akaya huffed in annoyance, hands stuffed into the pockets of his tennis shorts. His green eyes stared at the water that fell from the darkened sky. Everyone else had left school already, leaving Akaya with only one option: stand around and wait for the rain to stop.
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Reader
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Umbrella) Akaya Kirihara

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 396 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Akaya ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **U** is for _umbrella_ ]

Akaya huffed in annoyance, hands stuffed into the pockets of his tennis shorts. His green eyes stared at the water that fell from the darkened sky. Everyone else had left school already, leaving Akaya with only one option: stand around and wait for the rain to stop.

He couldn’t risk walking in the rain and getting sick, especially with the tournament coming up soon. A frustrated sigh left his lips as his eyes narrowed at the wet pavement. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

“Akaya?” you paused next to him, blinking in surprise to see the younger male still on school grounds.

He blinked, a small tinge of pink coming to his cheeks as he looked up at you, “Y-Y/N-senpai…! What’re you still doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” you chuckled. “I got held back for detention.”

“I stayed back after practice. I didn’t know it was gonna rain,” he muttered, eyes cast downwards at his feet.

“It did appear quite suddenly, didn’t it?” you mused, turning your eyes towards the darkened sky. Thunder roared overhead, followed by a clap of lightning in the distance.

He nodded, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Well, we can’t stay here all day now, can we?” you grinned, opening up the umbrella before holding it above both of your heads. “Come on, Akaya!” you slid your hand into his before gently tugging him with you. His cheeks lit up and he nearly tripped, surprised at your actions and distracted by the warm object that occupied his own hand.

As the two of you walked towards Akaya’s house, the rain began to fall down harder than before. The only sound you could hear was the rain hitting the ground like cinderblocks. This sudden change was strange indeed since the weatherman had said it’d be sunny all day long with only a five percent chance of rain.

Once you reached Akaya’s house, you suddenly got an idea. With a grin, you tugged at his school tie to bring him closer to you, your lips brushing his ear. “ _Now that it’s raining more than ever, know that we’ll still have each other._ _You can stand under my umbrella_ ~”

His lips found yours, the umbrella slipping from your hand. Both of you were soaked to the bone within seconds but neither of you cared.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
